


Stay the night

by TheCasualQueer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCasualQueer/pseuds/TheCasualQueer
Summary: Post season 5 Supercorp fluff (with a tiny bit of angst), I don't really know where it is going yet, but it will be wholesome. Also Lena is finally going to therapy.This is my first fanfic so please be nice.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 32





	Stay the night

It's been a few weeks since Lena and Kara finally reconciled, but it still feels awkward, like there is a heavyness in the air. Before it seemed so natural to just hang out and enjoy eachothers company, but now it always felt like they needed a reason. Lena had been scrambling for more reasons to see Kara constantly. She felt terrible about how she had acted after finding out the truth, and she would do anything to go back to the way things were before (even if that meant never admitting her true feelings for Kara).

\---

Kara and Lena were in Kara's apartment, they had been trying to work out how to take down Lex for hours now and it was nearing midnight. The man seemed to always be one step ahead, never leaving even a shred of evidence for any of his crimes (or at least no evidence that he was the perpetrator). As the night went on Kara managed to stay perfectly awake and alert, as there hadn't been any disasters that day so she had loads of extra energy. Lena on the other hand, had been yawning all night long, dispite the copious amount of coffee she had drunk just to stay awake. Lena would usually be fine staying up this late, if it hadn't been for the fact that she hadn't really slept since she had stood up to Lex. That was if you didn't count the ten minutes she could get each night, before the nightmares kicked in and she would wake up drenched in sweat and to scared to go back to sleep for the rest of the night.

Lena yawned for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, and decided it was time she left. "I should really get going it's pretty late now" she said.

"Don't be silly Lena, I'm not letting you go home alone at this time" Kara gave Lena a concerned but friendly look. Secretly she just wanted to know that Lena was sleeping at all, as she always seemed so tired lately. Although Kara would never say any of this to her face she was still worried, and wanted to make sure everything was okay.

Lena's heart jumped at the thought of sleeping in Kara's Bed once again, but she didn't want to impose Kara. "Oh, no Kara don't worry I'll be fine I'll just call an Uber, I don't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be, I asked you remember?" Kara then gave Lena her signature puppy dog eyes, and added "stay the night."

There was no way Lena could resist at this point so she gave in "ok"and then quickly added "if it isn't too much trouble."

Kara then went and got the fluffiest, most comfortable PJ's she could find for Lena, which Lena then thanked her for and quickly changed into them. When they brushed their teeth Lena was supprised to find out that Kara had kept the tooth brush she used whenever she would spend the night. They both got in bed at the same time, but Lena fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, whilst Kara lay awake watching Lena and thinking about all the stuff that had happened, and wandering if things would ever really be the same again. They were getting closer to it but she wandered if at some point that would just plateau, and they would never be able to get that close again.

As Kara watches she sees that Lena start tossing and turning and she hears her say "Lex, no! Stop!" Kara can also hear Lena's heart rate increasing rapidly, and she knows Lena must be having a nightmare. Kara gently shakes her awake.

"Lena?"as Kara says this Lena shoots up from her pillow and raps her arms around her knees. "Are you okay?" She asks as she strokes Lena's back.

At this point tears are streaming down Lena's face making it impossible to lie , but she can't bring herself to tell the truth either, so she just silently cries to herself.

Kara hugs Lena and strokes her hair, and Lena wishes that Kara could be there every time she had a nightmare, and then promptly scolds herself for being so selfish 'Kara shouldn't have to look after you she has to sleep too and you can't use her again, just like you did before with Lex's diaries.' she thinks to herself. She feels like she should pull away, but she doesn't. Being in Kara's arms makes her feel more safe, and loved than ever before.

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it yet, we can just talk in the morning" Kara whispered in Lena's ear, and she nodded.

\---

The next morning Lena woke up to find Kara spooning her, with one hand under her shirt hugging her bare torso. Lena wasn't sure how to feel about this situation. She liked it though, but it was more complicated than that, what with all their history she didn't want to read too much into it because she was sure Kara didn't feel the same way about her, as she did about Kara.

Kara woke up soon after Lena, and was very embarrassed to find where her hand had crept during the night. It was much easier for to hide her true feelings when she was conscious.

In the end they both decided to ignore the position that they had woken up in. It was a Saturday so they both lazily made their way to the kitchen, and Kara made blueberry pancakes whilst Lena sat at the island dreading the conversation that was coming next. Once the pancakes were made the awkward silence insued.

"You know one time I made a huge stack of these, and Mon El just took the lot. Didn't even ask if I wanted one" Kara laughed awkwardly.

"That doesn't sound very healthy" Lena responded, and it was clear she wasn't just talking about pancakes. Kara didn't respond, she new Lena was right. Her relationship with Mon El was unhealthy, some might even say abusive (her therapist did).

"How did you sleep? After... you know..." Kara said, finally addressing the elephant in the room.

"Good, your bed is really comfy" Lena chose not to mention that that is the best nights sleep she has had since she found out Kara's secret.

"How often do you have them?" She then clarifies "the nightmares".

"Oh, don't worry about it... it's nothing" Lena refuses to make eye contact with Kara. She can't bare to lie to Kara's face anymore than she can face the truth.

"Lena, look at me" Kara says softly as she gently touches Lena chin and guides her head up so that they are making eye contact. "I will always be here for you, same as before, same as always." 

At hearing those words Lena can't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks, she never thought Kara could feel like that about her again. Kara then pulls Lena into a long awaited hug. "Promise?" Lena whispers.

"Promise" Kara confirms. As Kara pulls out of the Hug she adds "but, you have to be honest with me. No secrets, remember?"

Lena nodded in agreement. After that they sat on the sofa for hours discussing everything, and when Kara found out Lena had never been to therapy she made a point to tell Lena all about how much therapy had helped her, until Lena eventually agreed to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was kinda short, but there is more coming. I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
